Jello
__NOEDITSECTION__ For the Pokemon contest: Jigglypuff Appearance I'm an oddball and proud! Jello is pretty much the oddest dragon you'll ever see wandering around the town known as Possibility. Not just because of her odd coloration, but for several other reasons as well. She's very small for a seven-year-old, everything on her body seeming to be a miniaturized version of the usual. She's very chubby, especially her head and snout, which are very large in comparison to the rest of her body. Her wings are tiny compared to most dragons in her tribe, and though they weaken her flight, she can still fly. Due to being a firescales, Jello has some very odd scales. They're mostly bubblegum pink, from her head to her talons, except for a couple key places. The end of her tail is an even lighter shade, pearly pink, almost white. The edges of her wings are hot pink, noticeable from quite far away. It's not hard to pick her out in a crowd. She has an odd flap of actual fur right at the top of her head. She has huge, round eyes that are naturally bright blue, but appear to change from blue to green, just like magic, depending on the amount of lighting. Now, Jello has a couple things she owns. Firstly, she wears an originally plain black headband that she added a foam microphone to the top to make it more 'her style.' It lessens her firescales so that things only burn if she touches them for too long, but not immediately. She also carries a black Sharpie that she uses when others fall asleep as she sings, for drawing funny things on their snouts. Personality I'm a bright ball of joy! Jello is basically a ball of happy, excited energy. She's always joyful and outgoing, and she loves to chat. It's very hard to get her to stop once she gets started, and she can talk for hours at a time! It's quite easy to befriend her, as she's always open to making friends. She has several friends in several tribes, something that's relatively easy in Possibility but still quite impressive. She likes honest, kind, friendly dragons with a sense of humour, and tends to gravitate towards others like herself. Unfortunately, for all her sweet qualities, Jello does have a bad side. She can actually get angry pretty easily, especially after a performance, when she feels insulted or disrespected, as she usually does after making everyone fall asleep. When she gets mad, she gets real mad. She's a very defensive dragon, and will become very protective if you criticize her at all. She's actually pretty scary when angry, as she tends to lash out and become violent, as well as scream a lot. Jello aspires to be a famous singer, but she faces some obstacles: firstly, her unwanted power, and secondly, her firescales. She hopes one day she can overcome these and follow her dreams. She's terrified of being killed, and especially being poisoned. She's always careful to never ever eat anything from strangers, no matter how nice they seem. She's also afraid of losing her voice. If she did, she couldn't sing anymore!! History I don't like to think about the past. The present is awesome!! Jello may be a happy child, but she didn't have a very happy beginning. She was left on the doorstep of a SkyWing orphanage called the Hickory Orphanage, a tag on the box she was in, reading Jello. She was discovered by an orange SkyWing, who, upon attempting to lift her out of the odd open metal box she was in, burnt his talons on her scales. He made her a headband, and had it enchanted by the nurse, who was an animus, and used her powers to heal the dragonets. She enchanted it to weaken her firescales, but not make them completely safe, as that would take too much power. That gave the owner enough time to take her inside. Then, they needed to get her a bed. She would burn through regular wood, so again, the nurse enchanted the bed frame, blankets, mattress and pillows of her bed to be flameproof. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that for everything, so instead of having a homey room with bookshelves and a dresser, Jello had nothing but stone. Stone walls, with a small fireplace to keep her warm. The only thing she had that no one else did. She was instructed to never remove her headband from the second she could understand them. If she did, there would be big consequences. She was treated as an oddball, and no one really wanted to be friends with her. According to them, she was too weird. This went on for a long while. Now, Jello loved to sing. Every night, in her room, she'd sing softly to herself, to calm herself to sleep. One day, she decided she wanted to perform in front of the others in the orphanage. She arranged a small concert, and a couple weeks later, she went up and sang to them. That resulted in the worst moment of her life. Every dragonet fell asleep, and a few days later, they kicked her out of the orphanage, for using 'witchcraft.' She was three years old. It was hard for her, alone in the harsh world, with nothing but her weakened firescales and singing to protect her. Of course, she could just take the headband off, but she didn't ever want to. After a few months, she stumbled across a small SkyWing village, where she hid out for a little while, occasionally stealing food. One day, she was caught, but luckily the one who caught her was sweet, and listened to her story. She told Jello that her best friend, a dragon named Ember, would be traveling to Possibility the next morning, and said Jello could go with him. She happily agreed, and the next morning, after being wonderfully invited to sleep over, thanked them for their hospitality and flew with Ember to Possibility. Once in Possibility, Ember helped her find a small home for rent, which he payed for. He wouldn't accept anything in return, but told her she'd need to find a way to make money to continue renting the place. She agreed, and wished him luck on his business. After a while, she found a place at a small school, which she was able to use to obtain an okay job that payed enough that she would be comfortable, but needed to spend wisely. These days, she lives her days out there, occasionally saying hello to Ember when he comes to Possibility. Abilities *Firescales *Singing puts others to sleep *Smart in her own way Trivia *Based off of Jigglypuff *Her appearance is so odd to match Jigglypuff's *I would have made her a RainWing, but a really small and chubby bubblegum pink SkyWing seemed more interesting *She has absolutely no idea who her parents are and has stopped hoping to meet them *Her powers are the same as the adorable floof Pokemon's are Gallery Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff!! Jigglypuff marker.gif|JIGGLYPUFF!!! From Pokeball! Jello for Sby.png|Ref by Pokeball! Jello.png|Pixel Jello by Vergals! FR JELLO.png|Jello on FR by me JelloCloud.png|Jello by Cloud! Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets